


That Smile...

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [42]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Just soft gays bee-ing soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which Blake poses a question to Yang.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	That Smile...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EruGhostCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruGhostCat/gifts).



> Based on this adorable artwork by my wonderful zini Eru;
> 
> <https://erughostcat.tumblr.com/post/639441820541140992/in-honor-of-janurwby-fave-ship-day-have-some-old>

She doesn’t notice it right away, still too overwhelmed by all that has happened in the last couple of months. It’s no small surprise, after all… taking into consideration she had reunited with her parents, fought and reconciled with an old friend, helped lead her people to defend Haven against the White Fang and take it back, discovered her team (her  _ family, _ her  _ home _ ) fighting a multitude of people including the headmaster and several people she recognised from the Vytal Tournament and reunited with said team, despite believing that they wouldn’t take her back. This led to her discovering the utter chaos that they had been up to, learned about Gods and immortal witches and wizards with resentment issues, coming to terms with the fact the adults around them have about as much of a clue as they do and arriving in the coldest, cruelest Kingdom on Remnant… and that was  _ on top  _ of the fact that she and her partner had been forced to kill a man that had taken so much from them both in order to protect their own.

Blake thinks that it’s perfectly understandable that she would be a  _ little  _ oblivious in the face of it all. But that obliviousness doesn’t last forever and soon enough, she finds herself noticing little things about one Yang Xiao Long…

How Yang never fails to be within reaching distance of her…

How Yang’s always the first to place a reassuring hand on her when her mind begins to become clouded with the echoes of  _ his  _ words…

How Yang’s hand would always find its way to the small of Blake’s back, her shoulders, her hands… no matter who was present…

How, almost startlingly, often Blake would turn to see Yang watching her with an expression so tender that it makes her heart ache…

It’s a change and it’s one that Blake readily welcomes with flushed cheeks and a gentle smirk that she keeps just for Yang.

* * *

Especially when she brings it up to Yang during a patrol mission they’d been assigned.

They’ve taken a moment, settling against a low, brick wall as they gaze about them, taking in the almost sterile streets of Atlas… or at least, Blake was. When she turns to Yang, her heart flutters at the sight of  _ that damn smile _ , painfully soft and full of something that Blake’s not sure she’s ready to put a name to yet. She swallows, hard, and arches her brow at her partner, taking no small amount of delight in the way Yang’s cheeks darken and she looks away with a sheepish laugh, her hand rubbing the back of neck nervously.

“Yang?” Blake says, drawing out her partner’s name teasingly as she shuffles a little closer to her. “Do you, maybe, wanna tell me what’s that all about?”

“Huh? Wha- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yang says with an awkward little laugh, moving to tuck her hands behind her head nonchalantly. “What’s what all about?” She asks with a smirk, arching a brow straight back at Blake.

“Why are you always smiling at me like that?” 

“Oh.” Yang stutters, her throat bobbing in a hard swallow as she turns to Blake, blinking slowly as Blake gives her a curious smile. “Uh, honestly? I just think that you’re pretty- pretty great.” She answers, her cheeks growing darker as Blake’s smile grows wider. “Everything about you, I mean— you’re great.” She finishes, her words ending in a gentle, helpless sigh and a devastatingly soft smile.

“Oh? Is that so?” Blake murmurs, glancing away bashfully for a moment before returning her gaze to Yang, looking up at her through her lashes and smirking softly as she steps closer, tucking her hair behind her ear coyly as she does. “Hm… well… I think you’re pretty great too.” She teases gently, stepping closer until their bodies are almost pressed together. She lets one of her arms fall to curl around Yang’s waist, her thumb gently brushing back and forth affectionately, as her free hand settles on Yang’s shoulder. “Amazing, really.” 

“Really?” Yang asks softly, her voice warm as she presses their foreheads together, a vulnerable expression crossing her face as she gazes at Blake.

“Yeah.” Blake breathes, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, her own smile growing softer as Yang’s right hand settles in between her shoulders. “You are.”

She moves her hand from Yang’s shoulder to her jaw, gently guiding her into a tender kiss. She can feel Yang let out a surprised him against her mouth before she melts into it, pressing close to Blake and pulling her as close as she can, smiling against Blake’s lips when Blake’s hand slowly finds its way into her hair with a gentle touch.

They’ll have to return to their duties soon… but for now, this moment belongs to no one else but them.


End file.
